


Even When We're Apart You're Still Here

by ExyCherry



Series: Seth and Aaron because I can [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Pining, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExyCherry/pseuds/ExyCherry
Summary: Seth visits family back home
Relationships: Seth Gordon/Aaron Minyard
Series: Seth and Aaron because I can [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Even When We're Apart You're Still Here

Aaron misses Seth. He decides this on Tuesday. Seth went back to Alabama to visit family on Saturday. He’s coming home on Friday. Aaron can’t wait for Friday.

His phone rings at lunch. It’s Seth. Aaron can’t answer it fast enough.

“Seth!” he says, sounding all too eager.

“Aaron,” Seth says, much less so.

Aaron knows why. Seth’s family isn’t exactly open to the possibility of Seth being anything but straight. It’s dangerous.

“I miss you,” Aaron says softly. He hears Seth sigh.

“I miss you too,” Seth says.

Aaron steps out of the cafeteria. It’s too loud. He wants to cherish this.

“How are you?” Aaron asks.

“Bad,” Seth says. He sounds bad. “My brother is using.”

Aaron sucks in a breath. “Seth, go for a run,” he says. “Get out of the house.”

Seth doesn’t say anything for a minute. Aaron starts to speak again until Seth says, “Aaron.”

“Seth,” Aaron says.

Seth doesn’t talk for the rest of the phone call. Neither does Aaron. They just breathe.

* * *

It’s early Thursday morning when Seth calls again.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi,” Aaron says.

“We’re boarding an early flight,” Seth says. “I’ll be home by the time school gets out.”

Aaron’s heart is pounding in his throat. “Can I see you?”

“Yes,” Seth says. “Yes. Yes.”

* * *

They’re sitting in Aaron’s room, Aaron cross-legged on the floor and Seth dangling his legs over the edge of the bed. Not dangling. Resting his feet on the floor.

Aaron’s lips are still tingling. Seth had kissed him until they were both breathing raggedy and flushed in the face. He’d stopped when he reached for the hem of Aaron’s tshirt. Now Aaron is on the floor.

“I missed you,” Seth says.

“What’s not to miss?” Aaron teases, a playful sparkle in his eyes. Seth wants to write poetry about Aaron’s eyes. He settles for the next best thing.

“Your eyes,” Seth says, and Aaron goes still. “They’re one of the prettiest things about you. Your hair, which is still a mess by the way. Your smile.”

Seth reaches out to touch Aaron’s face. Aaron’s breath hitches and he shuts his eyes.

“Your nose,” Seth says, “your cheeks and ears and lips. The curve of your neck where it meets your collarbone. The freckles on your back. Your hands and fingers.”

Seth lightly caresses Aaron’s cheek with his thumb. Aaron’s lips fall partially open, feeling, feeling, feeling.

“Your hips,” Seth says. “Your stomach. Your legs, the dimples on your thighs. Even your feet.”

Aaron laughs through his nose. Opens his eyes. Watches. Seth feels like the whole universe is staring at him. His heart swells.

“The way you tug on your hair when you study. How you smile at your thoughts when you think no one is watching. When you get frustrated and bite your lip.”

Aaron isn’t breathing. He doesn’t realize this until Seth says one last thing and he chokes on his sharp inhale.

“I love you,” Seth says, and Aaron’s world spins. He stands up to meet Seth at eye level. Seth places his hands on Aaron’s hips and pulls him between his legs.

"I love you,” Aaron says, and Seth leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on Tumblr @cherry-scones-and-exy-thrones


End file.
